A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state replacement for an electric light bulb.
B. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time conventional American electric light bulbs utilize 115 VAC to generate sufficient electric current through a filament mostly of tungsten to heat the filament until light and heat are emitted. The light from the filament is dispersed through the glass globe in all directions except through the socket. Most economically produced bulbs of this configuration have a finite use life. Bulbs of this type can and are made to last longer than the more economical version but the cost cannot be born by all consumers. A second problem with incandescent bulbs is the temperature of the glass globe when power has been applied to the bulb. Many fingers have been burned trying to remove such a bulb without allowing sufficient time for the bulb to cool down. This present instant invention solves the problem of a finite useful life of incandescent light bulbs and the safety problem of hot bulbs burning fingers and sometimes starting fires.
None of the prior art inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.